Caching is commonly used to provide quicker and more efficient access of data. For example, a processor may include a cache to store data that is likely to be accessed or otherwise used again, thereby removing the need to retrieve the data from memory or storage upon subsequent use. In a network environment, a local device may store data it requested from a remote device in a cache in local memory, thereby removing the need to request the data from the remote device when subsequently accessing the data. However, caches are limited in size and, therefore, must make a determination as to what data should be stored in the cache. Different methods, such as a First in, First Out (FIFO) or Last in, First Out (LIFO) have been employed to manage the data stored in a cache. However, these methods do not properly account for dynamically changing data in a cache. For example, certain websites often change their content many times a day. When the website is updated, data related to the website stored in a cache, for example, of a computing device that previously accessed the website, may become stale. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present technology have been contemplated.